


Desire (I Hope You'll Feed Me)

by TheSightlessSniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Dark, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Power Dynamics, Weird Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSightlessSniper/pseuds/TheSightlessSniper
Summary: "He’s clueless to the sweet poison she’s slipping down his throat, and he’s savouring every drop and thanking her for it."





	Desire (I Hope You'll Feed Me)

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact: I've actually enjoyed watching Supernatural for a while (it's been a long time since I watched, and I only got up to around Season 7 or 8?). But this is the first time I've written any fic which wasn't just a weird drabbly crossover with Kuroshitsuji. Due to how volatile I've heard that parts of the fandom can be, I've generally avoided getting too involved. But then I ended up rewatching clips of some of my favourite episodes on Youtube, and thought 'Fuck it. Let's step into hell.'
> 
> This is significantly darker than a lot of my other fics, so please heed the tags if you're squeamish. Title comes from some slightly butchered lyrics from a Meg Myers song called 'Desire'.
> 
> Also, if this makes no sense, I'm so sorry - I wrote this under the influence of a slight fever and a lot of cough medication. (That's my excuse, and damn it, I'm sticking to it!)

_Good boy, Sammy_.

It’s nectar to him. Ruby should know; she made it taste that way. Maple-sweet, honey-like red nectar, tinged with the sting of iron. That’s the thing about demon blood; it can be water to the man dying of thirst, or wine to the alcoholic desperate for one more sip. Arsenic or ambrosia, or anything in-between.

He’s clueless to the sweet poison she’s slipping down his throat, and he’s savouring every drop and thanking her for it.

Sam’s so receptive, letting her blood trickle over his upper lip and down between his tongue and teeth before rising up to latch his lips around the slash on her wrist. He thinks he’s the one with all the power, that he’s doing this for the benefits it gives him, but the shakes when he’s gone too long without a fix are telling to just how dependent, how addicted he is to the flavour, the influence.

His hands ride up her hips, shifting back to cup her buttocks and pull her close. She leans into it, gasping as he rises against her body and grinds up. It’s almost cute, how he thinks he has the upper hand over a demon. He can fuck her, he can have her ride him, push her down into the mattress and make her see stars—not-so-innocent, domineering and dark little Sam Winchester—but he would never be as deep inside of her as she is inside of him. Her blood is in him, in his stomach, the influence and power already seeping into his organs and vessels, assimilating and strangling his cells like a cancer.

They aren’t even naked when he enters her. His mouth unlatches from her wrist only to attack her mouth with as much vigour, biting marks down her throat that would bruise if she wasn’t what she is. He rolls them both over on the bed, every thrust sending a pleasant shockwave right through to the hairs on her neck. Oh, he’s good—she can’t deny that—but how insecure he is, how fragile his dominance. It’s almost intimate, the way he lets the cracks show, and yet he has no inkling that she’s thinking that she could snap his neck in a moment, and he wouldn’t even be conscious long enough to realise he was dying.

She lets him take his pleasure, give her pleasure until she’s screaming to the ceiling, and as he moans his completion, she lifts her still-seeping wrist up to his mouth. He’s completely under her hold, immediately biting and suckling at the split in her skin, eyes rolling back all over again. The weak imitation of control she allows him to think he has over her will never be anything compared to her crushing grip.

And one day soon, she’s going to use it to drag him down and feed him to the hounds.

_Take it all in, Sammy. Good boy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
